Halloween Pt One
by JoTheFangirl
Summary: Part one of the super late Halloween story


I couldn't contain my excitement. The bonfire was tonight, and normally I would dress up, but I decided to keep it simple. I threw a charcoal gray sweater on top of my button down and tied a dull-colored orange scarf around my neck.

"I heard that you beat down half of the Ares cabin," Leo started as we walked towards the dining pavilion, two copper wires being fiddled with in his hands. Of course, like other demigods I had ADHD and dyslexia, but my ADHD had been tamed and I read more to overcome my dyslexic habits. Every now and then it takes me a while to finish a book, but other than that I read at a pretty fast pace.

"I didn't!" I protested sharply. I never liked causing people harm unless absolutely necessary. "I was just helping out Jason." I winced as I finished the sentence. I had to be taken to the infirmary to get a whopping three stiches by the corner of my left ear. After some ambrosia was taken regularly, it healed to a small, but very noticeable, scar going down my jawline.

"Whatever," Leo joked. I didn't know why he had spent so much time with me than our other siblings. We had the same abilities, you could definitely tell we were brother and sister, but you could tell the same with the other kids too.

"Hey! Watch it, runt!" An Aphrodite girl squealed. I had accidentally bumped into her, lost in thought, but was it really necessary to call me a runt?

"Sorry, but your body mass was an obstruction to my ever so wandering thinking train!" I smiled sweetly, although sarcasm seeped through every word that rolled out of my mouth. "Might want to close your mouth. I think cinnamon toothpaste might attract the flies."

I kept walking, aware of the bitch's cold blue stare fixed on the back of my head, as if she could burn through my skull. I had dealt with girls like her all through middle school. They thought that since their dads had a lot of money and they were pretty, they were better than anybody else. I wasn't going to live with it. Not anymore.

I sat down next to Nico and Jason while Leo and Hazel sat on the opposite side. I had gotten used to the fact that I could have Nico all to myself and that Jason was a trust-worthy person, my best-friends if you will.

I grabbed Nico's hand under the table, granting Jason to give me an inquiring look, like _should I ask?_

I shook my head, embarrassed that Jason had caught us so quickly. Nico was moving his frigid cold finger in an infinity movement, almost reassuring that he was nervous too.

I looked halfway down the table to see that everything that Percy was eating was blue. I don't even want to know. It made me think of my favorite meal, something naturally skinny girls would turn their noses up at. Suddenly, the plate burst to life with beef fried rice, a fortune cookie that Leo took away off of my plate, and the goblet filled itself with , ginger ale, and strawberry Fanta. After sacrificing some to the gods, I started to chow down, Nico's frigid hand still coiled with mine.

I guess on Halloween we didn't really have a proper training schedule, because kids were running around everywhere. I walked into the woods with Jason, Nico saying that he had to take care of his hellhound, and Leo zipping off to his Elysium.

"So, you and Nico, should I…" he trailed off. He had obviously been looking out for his friend, as any good friend does, but he looked a little shocked.

"I'm actually glad you found out before Leo. I'm worried that if he finds out then he'll explode."

"He will," Jason blurted out. He explained to me how he had found that he had a sister, a birthday gift from his father, a piece of information. He said that I was given away, afraid that I would be mixed in with Gaea's plans, killed with countless others. "You tell Leo, and he will explode, literally. If I tell him he'll get mad at both of us. I won't tell, promise."

Jason was my best friend, no doubt about it. The very best indeed.

Hazel and Piper had caught up with Jason and me while we were walking through the woods. They kept chattering between each other, occasionally dragging Jason into their conversation. Whilst all of this was going on, my foot was sucked underground.

"What in Hades?" I shouted. Mt leg was being pulled down farther and farther, to the point where my knee had been eaten by the earth.

"Jordan!" Jason burst. He ran to help pull me out with Hazel and Piper hot on his trail. "Jordan, hold on!"

Jason desperately tried to pull me out, but it was no use. By this point, my leg was completely gone and the other started sinking as well.

"Hazel!" Jason yelled. "What is happening to her?" Piper was at his side, charm speaking him to pull harder, but I could tell he was giving it all he had.

"It's my dad. He's trying to pull her under." She muttered to Jason. "I don't know why he would do this. I... I'm so sorry." The look on Hazel's face was so depressing.

"Jason," I muttered. My waist was being pulled under as I started, but he refused to let go. "Jason tell Leo and Nico… Tell them I will be back. Now, let go!"

He obliged guiltily, and the rest I saw was him being dragged off by Piper to go find Leo and Nico.

Then I descended into hell.

I landed hard on my back, my head slamming into the hard obsidian floor beneath me. I sat up groggily, aware that I was about to meet the god of the underworld while I was covered in dirt. When I went to stand up, I, well I couldn't. I must have sprained my ankle or something because a horrid pain shot up my leg.

"Oh Holy Hephaestus that hurts!" I stifled.

"Please, when in the underworld we say 'Holy Hades'." A smooth voice said from the other side of the room. "So you are the girl that has finally brought my son some joy." He drawled. "How… disappointing."

"I take it you're Hades then. How… charming." I met his bitter sarcasm with an angered retort. I knew I wasn't much to look at, but seriously?

Hades smiled sadistically. Apparently sarcasm was his area of expertise. "Well, I mean, he could've done better, but to each their own."

Heat rushed to my face. It rolled off of me, as if I was a radiator. "And you're one to talk!" I spat back. It was excruciatingly embarrassing to be challenging a major god while I sat defenseless on the floor.

"You have some nerve to come to my palace and-"

"COME HERE! I WAS DRAGGED OUT OF THE SAFETY OF MY CAMP! I WAS WALKING WITH MY FRIENDS!" I screeched. My hands had caught fire, and the sleeves of my sweater started to sear off. I couldn't have possibly been more offended. I had only been here for five minutes, yet Mick Jagger over here had already insulted me like, a bazillion times.

"Stop fighting, please!" A voice from another room called. In walked a girl that looked so much like Nico it hurt. Her hair was braided down the side, and she carried a silver bow in her right arm. I took me a long time to figure out that she was translucent, and then I realized that she was a ghost.

She was dead.

"My name is Bianca. I am… was Nico's older sister." It hit me square in the chest when she told me who she was. I had heard of Nico's sister before, but I didn't know that she had died.

"Bianca, what are you doing?" Hades roared. He looked majorly pissed, but what could he have possibly done to his dead daughter?

"Jordan, I have called you down here for a brief talk. Do you love Nico?"

"Yes!" I blurted, a little offended that Bianca had though I didn't.

"You respect him in every decision the boy has made?"

"Of course!"

"Good!" She chirped happily. "Happy Halloween!"

And with that, I was gone.


End file.
